


Don't Go

by ZheroSan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, HanaMercy, Hangela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheroSan/pseuds/ZheroSan
Summary: It's been several months since the Overwatch recall was issued, and Dr. Ziegler is not planning on staying much longer. The new recruit Hana Song is not happy about it, but will she be able to change Angela's mind or are the two of them doomed to be star-crossed lovers?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first D.va x Mercy fic. I love the ship and I was inspired to write something to go along with an SFM animation I created a few weeks ago. You may have seen it posted on tumblr but if you haven't, I'll share the link at the end of the next chapter where it will fit with the story. Let me know if you enjoy it :) Criticism is also acceptable as long as it's constructive. Thanks!

Angela’s peace and quiet was gone the moment _she_ entered her living quarters and interrupted her packing. The doctor had been dreading this moment for the past week. She knew Hana Song, the Korean gamer turned soldier who'd been recruited a few months after the recall, was not going to take her decision to leave Overwatch well, especially after their relationship had just taken a significantly more intimate turn.

The pair had begun their unlikely friendship soon after Hana had joined them at the watchpoint. The cocky girl had sustained a minor injury during one of her training exercises which resulted in a trip to the medical bay. There, after a short lecture on overdoing it, Dr. Ziegler got her patched up and the two of them decided they'd have dinner together that evening.  
Not long after that, they began spending most of their off-time together. Sometimes Angela would watch Hana play her video games and occasionally join in. That typically didn't last long though, the doctor being a total "noob" and all. Other times they'd cook meals, watch old movies together, play board games, or just sit and chat and enjoy each other's company. Off-base shopping trips even happened on occasion. Now all of that had come to an abrupt end.

Hana swallowed hard as she stood in the entranceway, still in her plugsuit from a training session she'd completed just moments ago. She wasn't even sure what she wanted to say. She knew the doctor had been intentionally avoiding her. They'd hardly even spoken since that night. Hana assumed Angela just wanted some space for the time being. After all, Hana herself hadn't yet fully processed what happened between them on New Year's either. Before then, they'd both naively assumed their relationship would remain platonic. Sure, there had been hints of something more intimate developing between them, like the time Hana laid her head in Angela's lap while they were watching a movie, or the night Angela had given Hana a foot rub after an especially exhausting day of training.  
All of that paled in comparison to New Year's Day morning when Hana had woken up lying next to the older woman, the two of them all tangled up in Angela's bedsheets after a long night of intoxicated love making.  
Neither of them had expected to ever take things this far. However, even if Hana had been able to see this coming, she wouldn't have tried to prevent it. The girl was far too stubborn to attempt to bury her feelings. Angela on the other hand...

The doctor’s breath hitched as their eyes met. Memories of that night began to flood her mind. It had only been a week, but it might as well have been a few hours ago. Her scalp tingled like it did when Hana’s hands were in her hair. Her hips burned in the spots where Hana had gripped her tightly. " _Fuck_ ," she thought to herself and gave her head a slight shake. " _I can’t let her see what she’s doing to me. She’ll think I’m weak._ " Angela knew she had to be firm in order to convey the finality of her decision.  
"Hello Hana," she said after a heavy sigh. This was going to be awkward to say the least.

Hana was also visibly uncomfortable. Her eyes began to wander as she struggled to form words.  
A rush of heat made its way up her neck and encompassed her face when she made the mistake of looking too closely at Angela’s delicate fingers. She recalled all too vividly the pleasure those digits could bring. They weren't quite so delicate _that_ night. In fact, they’d been downright demanding and Hana had loved every bit of it. Angela looked up with a curious expression on her face. "Are you all right?" she asked, beginning to wonder if Hana had come seeking medical attention. Hana’s face grew even redder. She pretended to cough and covered her mouth. She closed her eyes to center herself. Bad move. Angela’s nearly perfect nude physique filled her mind’s eye. She reopened her eyes but focused her attention elsewhere.  
"Yeah, I'm good," the girl finally answered. "Ummm, what's with all these boxes?" she asked, feeling her stomach sink as she dreaded the reason behind why she'd walked in to find Angela surrounded by cardboard boxes. The doctor had clearly been busy packing her belongings into them.  
"I'm leaving," Angela stated, her tone ruthlessly calm, "the day after tomorrow."  
"Whadya mean you're leaving?!" Hana shrieked.  
"You knew this day would come eventually, Hana," Angela replied dismissively, her calm demeanor in stark contrast to Hana's agitated state. "It's not like I've kept it a secret."  
Perhaps Hana _had_ been in a state of denial about Angela's intentions regarding Overwatch since the two of them had grown close. Ever since Winston initiated the recall, the doctor had been quite vocal about her difference of opinion regarding the organization's M.O. and her decision not to stick around for too long. She knew for a fact that even though Hana hadn't been around since the beginning of Overwatch's reformation, she'd also been made aware of Angela's position.  
"I've already made it clear to everyone here -including you- that I'm not interested in a permanent role with Overwatch," the doctor went on to explain, hardly making eye contact as she continued packing. "I agreed to assist in getting things up and running again after the recall was issued but that was all. The new medical staff is exceptional. I'm completely convinced they're capable of carrying on just fine without my oversight."  
"But what about me?!" Hana protested.  
Angela let out another heavy sigh. "What do you want me to say, Hana?"  
"I don't know... What happened the other night didn't mean _anything_ to you?"  
"We were drunk, Hana."  
"So what?!"  
"I'm practically old enough to be your mother!"  
"Who cares! You're the only one around here I feel like I can really be myself with."  
"Well, I'm sure you won't have that problem once you get to know the others a little better. Besides, it’s not like we can’t still keep in touch."  
"Are you kidding me?! It won’t be anything like being together in person!"  
"This isn't exactly easy for me either you know."  
"Could've fooled me!" Hana growled, turning her back on the older woman.  
"Hana, please listen to me. What happened between us that night was inappropriate. Our relationship should have never progressed beyond that of a casual friendship. I'm sorry but at this point I think going our separate ways is for the best."

Hana just stared at the doctor for a moment in complete shock. Angela might as well have stabbed a knife into her chest. "Fuck you, Angela!" Hana hissed as she turned on her heel and stomped out the door. She sniffled as she tried to hold back her tears but it was no use. She could hardly believe Angela could be so cold. It was as if she didn't even know the woman anymore. The girl scampered through the base trying to make a quick escape before someone else happened to catch her in this condition.  
The truth however, was that Angela's resolve had been a mere facade. The doctor was struggling inside to come to terms with her decision. In fact, it was taking all she had at the moment not to break down as well...


	2. Chapter 2

Angela took a deep breath and tried her best to collect herself. She still had a significant amount of packing left to do after all and she needed to stay focused in order to avoid wavering in her determination. She and Hana both were just going to have to accept the fact that certain things weren't meant to be. Hana had a much higher tolerance for violence than Angela, and the doctor knew it would be wrong to force her to leave Overwatch because of her personal feelings about the organization. It was too good an opportunity for the young soldier to pass up.  
  
The blonde continued to work, taping up a box full of medical texts she'd cleared off of one of her shelves. Once she'd finished, she looked up at the adjacent space next to where the texts had been. It was where she stored her vinyl record collection. When Hana had taken her first look around Angela's quarters, she'd noticed the records and teased her for how "old school" it was. Slightly annoyed, Angela informed her that it had belonged to her parents. Hana immediately apologized, having realized how insensitive her remark must have come off. The doctor told her not to worry about it, but a few days later, Hana surprised her by presenting her with a new record she'd ordered for Angela as a gift. The Korean had picked an album popular back in her home country. Angela wasn't very familiar with K-pop, but she was nonetheless flattered by the gesture.  
  
Now, tears began to well up in her eyes as she held the record case in her hand. Seeing Hana's "Love, D.Va xoxoxo" signature she'd written across the front cover brought out all of the pent up emotions she'd been trying so desperately to bury. Angela set the record back up on the shelf and practically collapsed onto her sofa, finally breaking down. A minute or two later however, her frantic sobbing was interrupted by the soft musical tones that served as her doorbell, indicating that she had a visitor. Startled, the woman quickly ran to her bathroom to grab a tissue.  
  
"One second, please!" she shouted as she tried to clean up her face as fast as possible. She wasn't sure who was at her door, but whether Hana had returned or it was someone else this time, she couldn't let them catch her in this state. Angela took a look in the mirror, and once she was satisfied she'd made herself look presentable enough, she made her way to her front door and pressed the unlock button. When it automatically opened, the familiar face standing before her was none other than her boss himself.  
  
"Oh, hello there, Winston," she greeted.  
  
"Dr. Ziegler, excuse me for dropping in," the ape replied, "I'm sure you're busy preparing for your departure, I just wanted to let you know that I went ahead and packed up your Valkyrie Suit into one of our supply crates so it would be ready for transport along with the rest of your belongings. I figured it would be one less thing for you to have to worry about."  
  
"Thank you, Winston. I appreciate that," Angela replied with a smile.  
  
"You've been an invaluable asset to our team," Winston continued, "I can't imagine having made it this far without you. I really can't thank you enough. I'm sure I'm not just speaking for myself when I say that your presence here will be sorely missed. But uh... it's still not too late to reconsider you know."  
Angela didn't answer right away. Winston could tell something seemed to be troubling her. "Is everything alright?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, uh... yes, Winston. Everything's fine. I appreciate your gratitude but you already know what I'm going to say. I've made my decision," the doctor stated firmly.  
  
"Understood. Best of luck to you in all your future endeavors, Doctor," Winston replied, deciding he wouldn't press further. He figured Angela probably just wasn't looking forward to leaving the rest of the team behind either. He never would've guessed how much she was actually crumbling internally from having fallen in love with one of them.  
  
"Best of luck to you as well, Winston," Angela said, shaking the gorilla's hand. She was about to close the door as he turned to leave when Winston suddenly spoke again.  
  
"So umm, what's next for you? If you don't mind me asking that is... Do you plan on returning to your hospital in Zürich?"  
  
"Nothing's definite yet, but that's certainly a possibility. I just want to be where I can do the most good... where I can save the most lives."  
  
"I'd expect nothing less," Winston replied with a respectful nod. "Please take care of yourself, Angela."  
"You too," the doctor responded. As Winston again turned to leave, a certain time-jumping young woman strolled up and interrupted his retreat.  
  
"Hey loves!" Lena greeted. "Would either of you happen to know what's botherin' Hana today?" she asked the two of them. "I ran into her a few minutes ago and she seemed real upset about somethin'. Wouldn't tell me what it was though, and didn't say where she was goin' either. I followed her for a bit out of concern and I saw her leave the base on foot. Just walked right out into the nasty weather we're havin'! She could've at least taken an umbrella! I hope she doesn't catch a cold or anythin'! It is January after all!"  
  
Hearing Lena's words, Angela felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She'd seen today's dismal weather forecast earlier this morning, and the thought of Hana wandering outside the base cold, wet, and alone made her queasy. The fact that it was her own fault made it all the more terrible.  
  
"Hmm, that's odd," Winston replied. "Well, this _is_ Hana Song we're talking about. I'm sure she can handle herself. Maybe it's part of a new training regimen she developed for herself?"

Lena shrugged.

"If she's not back within a few hours I'll do some investigating and make sure everything's ok," Winston declared.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Lena said, turning to greet Angela who'd been standing silently in the doorway to her quarters. She noticed something seemed a bit off about her today as well.  
"Hey doc, is everything alright?" she asked. "You're looking a bit pale."  
  
"Y-Yes, everything's fine," Angela lied. "I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed with all of the packing I still have left to do. Lena, if you're not too busy would you mind giving me a hand with a few things? It shouldn't take but a couple minutes."  
  
"Don't be silly, love. Of course!"  
  
"Thank you," Angela said as the two of them gestured a goodbye to Winston and stepped inside the doctor's quarters.  
  
Angela sniffled as she closed the door behind her and Lena, fighting back more tears that were welling up in her eyes again.  
  
"Somethin' the matter, Angie?" Lena asked, realizing she'd probably been invited in to help with more than just packing. "It's the just the two of us now, if you wanna tell me what's troublin' ya."  
  
"It's just..." Angela began before Lena finished for her.  
  
"It's about Hana isn't it? I knew there was more goin' on between the two of you than meets the eye."  
  
"Yes... yes, there is," the blonde admitted as she took a seat back down on the sofa.  
  
"I had a funny feelin' you were becomin' more than just friends! And now both of you are upset on account of you leavin' us, huh?" The short-haired brunette asked as she sat down next to the doctor, placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
Lena always was one of the most astute members of Overwatch. Still, Angela was impressed by how quickly she'd put it all together.  
"What am I supposed to do, Lena?" she asked, desperate for some kind of advice. "I never expected to be put in this kind of position."  
  
"Well, the heart can be pretty stubborn like that... Can't say I blame either one of you though to be honest. You'd have to be crazy _not_ to fancy each other!"  
  
"Still I... I never expected to actually fall in love with her... I didn't realize until now how hard it would be to let her go."  
  
"But you know, just because you're leaving Overwatch doesn't mean the two of you can't still be together. Emily and I make it work even though I have to admit it can be pretty damn hard being apart from each other for so much of time."  
  
Angela found it difficult to speak as the tears streamed down her cheeks, but she forced out her words anyway. "I want to stay here with her, Lena, I really do, it's just..."  
  
"Then do it!" Lena interrupted her assertively. "I mean, it's not _that_ bad here is it? To be honest I'd love to have Emily here with me if I could. It's not too late to change your mind, ya know. I'm sure being together with _the_ one and only D.Va would make it worth putting up with the rest of us!" Lena teased as she gave Angela a playful nudge.  
  
That actually made Angela chuckle a little.  
"You don't think our age gap is a bit questionable?"  
  
"No way, that's rubbish! If anything it just makes the two of you even cuter together! But if you're embarrassed about it, your secret will be safe with me 'til you're ready to tell the others. Listen Angela, I know you don't always approve of the way we do things but I know how much Winston respects you. I know he's always ready to hear your advice and you sticking around could really help influence Overwatch in a positive way."  
  
"Thank you, Lena," Angela replied, wiping away her tears. "You're far too kind."  
  
"Ey, don't mention it, love! I meant everything I said, one-hundred percent!"  
  
"I guess I'd better get going," Angela said as she stood to her feet with a newfound look of determination in her eyes.  
  
"Going where?" Lena asked.  
  
"To find Hana... and let her know I'll be sticking around after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get the next one done ASAP. Comments/Kudos are always very much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

"I appreciate your concern for Miss Song," Winston said as he finished unpacking Angela's Valkyrie Suit at her request, "but are you sure it's a good idea to be flying around in the middle of a thunderstorm? The suit should offer you moderate protection from lightning strikes but we won't know for sure..."

"Yes, Winston," Angela interrupted, "this is important. There’s something I need to tell Hana. It can't wait."  
Winston could sense the urgency behind Angela's words. He had no idea what was really going on, but he trusted Angela's judgement enough to ask for details later.

The doctor hadn't mentioned the fact that she'd changed her mind about leaving Overwatch. Her number one priority right now was finding Hana.  
"I'll explain everything later, I promise," she said.

"Alright then," Winston responded, "just be careful, please."

Once Angela was all geared up and ready to begin her search, she ran into Lena again at the entrance to the base.

"Ey, and she's ready to go!" the young Brit declared.

"Yes," Angela confirmed, "I just hope Hana's in a forgiving mood."

"I'm sure she'll understand. If you'd like I can help you look for her."

"Thanks Lena, but I've got this."

"Alright, have it your way, Love. Good luck!"

And with that, Angela was off. Once outside, she spread her mechanical wings and took flight, quickly gaining altitude to begin her search. The wind from flying made the cold rain sting a bit as it pelted her face. Luckily her suit covered the rest of her body so it wasn't unbearable. She did a quick scan around the perimeter of the base, but there was no sign of the young soldier anywhere. She was slightly startled by each flash of lightning and accompanying thunder clap, but had to just hope the odds of being struck were reasonably low. Angela expanded her search to the heavily wooded areas around the outskirts of the watchpoint, beginning to worry that the foliage would keep Hana out of sight if she was down there somewhere. The blonde was almost desperate enough to start shouting Hana's name when she finally spotted the young brunette near the outdoor weapons testing range. She was leaning against the picnic table where her teammates would occasionally take a break from experimenting with their new toys.

Angela hovered in place for a moment, noticing that Hana was completely stationary, seemingly not bothered at all by being cold and drenched. The doctor hesitated, unsure of how she should approach the girl. After a few seconds however, she mustered up the courage to descend until her feet were back on the ground. She advanced toward Hana from behind, but even as she made her way into the Korean's line of sight, she didn't seem to notice Angela at all. It wasn't until the doctor was standing right in front her that Hana finally looked up, her jaw dropping in surprise as her sulking was interrupted. Angela still hadn't even figured out what she was going to say, so she didn't say anything. Instead she just smiled as she leaned forward, placing her hand on Hana's cheek as she slowly closed the distance between them.

Hana had no idea what had come over the older woman, but she offered little resistance as their lips finally met. The shitty weather and their earlier quarrel made little difference to the young gamer, she wasn't going to pass up another chance to get a taste of intimacy with the woman she still had so much desire for. After all, it could be her last chance and she wondered if this kiss was meant as Angela's final farewell. They were both slightly hesitant at first, but quickly gave in to more insistent licks and nibbles. Angela gripped the back of Hana's neck, pulling her in even closer and pressing their mouths together tighter. Angela's tongue began seeking more from the girl and Hana eventually gave in and accepted her. Memories of New Year's came flooding back into both of their minds. The two of them been craving this even more than they'd realized until now.

Satisfied for the moment, Angela slowly disconnected her mouth from Hana's and when both women's eyes reopened, Hana could tell Angela wanted to say something. She tried to brace herself for a goodbye, silently cursing the doctor for giving her another taste of heaven just to shove her back into hell.  
"Thank you, Liebe," Angela said instead.

"For what?" Hana asked with a scowl on her face, holding back her temper as best she could. "For a kiss goodbye before you shove off?"

"No," Angela replied. "Thank you for helping me come to my senses."

"What do you..?"

"I've decided..." Angela interrupted. "I’m not going anywhere."

"What?!" Hana exclaimed.

"I'm going to stay here... and remain part of Overwatch."

"Seriously?!"

"If that’s what it takes for us to be together, then yes. After all, I can’t lose my little bun bun," Angela explained, brushing over the bunny emblem on Hana's chest with her finger."

Hana could hardly believe her ears. "I thought you didn't approve of the way Overwatch operates?" she asked, wondering how Angela could've changed her mind so quickly.

"I still don't, but..."

"And what was that shit about you being old enough to be my mother?" Hana growled, still irritated that the doctor had tried to use that as an excuse.

"I thought about it all and..." Angela looked away for a second before meeting Hana's gaze with a more confident expression. "Well, who the hell cares! I just want to be here with you, and aside from that continue to perform my research and help save as many lives as I can. I know it will be a challenge, but as long as you have my back, I'll make it work."

"Of course I have your back, Ange! I fucking adore you!" Hana declared as she pulled Angela in closer and rested her head against the doctor's chest. "Just promise you'll never threaten to take off on me like that again!"

"I promise, Liebling," the blonde replied as she cradled the young soldier in her arms.

"Good, because together we are unstoppable!"

"Let all mere mortals tremble before us like the noobs they are!" Angela declared in an playfully dramatic manner. Hana chuckled at her terrible but cute imitation of her gaming taunts. "Now, what do you say we get out of this damn rain?" the doctor suggested. "We're a soaking wet mess. I don't know about you, but I could really go for a steaming hot shower right now. Care to join me?"

"You read my mind, race you back to base!" Hana replied.

"You're on!" Angela responded as she took off running.

"Hey, no fair! I didn't say go!" Hana shouted as she chased after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Now that I've come to the point in the story where the animation I mentioned before takes place, I'll go ahead and share the link: [Click here to view it.](https://hanamercyhq.tumblr.com/post/170383155871)
> 
> I also created a new public discord server for fans of this ship if anyone's interested in joining! Link is: <https://discord.gg/6MJxQmY>


	4. Chapter 4

Hana panted as she continued to run through the pouring rain. She had pulled ahead of Angela despite her head start and was closing in on the entrance to the base. She smiled as she felt assured she would be the victor of their short race, but little did she know Angela had an ace up her sleeve. Just as the Korean brunette was about to reach the goal and declare herself the winner, the Swiss blonde fired up her Valkyrie Suit's propulsion system. It immediately propelled her body forward and ahead of Hana just in time for her to reach out and touch the dense metallic door before the younger girl could.

"What the hell was that?!" Hana shouted. "No fair! You cheated!"

"Cheated? I never agreed not to use my suit, Liebe, but don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you," Angela said, brushing aside Hana's wet bangs and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Ugh! You'd better! Let's just get inside," Hana growled as she quickly punched her code into the adjacent electronic keypad, granting the two of them access.

"You ladies are lookin' a tad soaked," a familiar southern-accented male voice remarked as the two women stepped inside. They both turned their heads to find McCree standing a few feet away. He'd passed by and quickly noticed the pair had come inside drenched from head to toe. "What’s with the suit, doc?" he asked. "I thought Winston had already packed it up for you. We got a situation I should know about?"

"Oh, I was just uh... testing some recent modifications to the Valkyrie Suit that should help it better withstand inclement weather," Angela lied. "Hana was giving me a hand. I figured I'd just get it over with now since I wasn't sure when I'd have another opportunity, haha."

"I see," the gunslinger responded, raising an eyebrow at Angela's odd nervous laughter. "How’d it go?"

"Wonderful! Just wonderful! Now if you’ll excuse us, we need to get dried off," the doctor replied.

"Take 'er easy now," McCree said as Angela turned to leave.

"Ha, as if!" Hana replied with a mischievous smirk.

"You were real smooth back there," Hana teased Angela as the two of them continued walking.

"Oh shut up," Angela teased her back. "I'll call a meeting tomorrow morning and break the news that I'm staying to everyone at once."

"Good idea, but what are you going to tell them changed your mind?"

"After careful consideration I've decided I want to continue the nanotechnology research I'm currently in the middle of here. I likely won't be able to get the resources I need to properly perform it elsewhere," Angela said, reciting the statement she had planned.

"I see. So you're not going to mention anything about me?" Hana asked, giving the doctor a pouty expression.

"Do you want me to?"

"Well... nah! It's really not any of their business."

"I agree. It's not that I feel like we need to keep our relationship a secret, I just don't think it ought to be front page news for everyone to be gossiping about at once. You know it goes."

"Yes I do. I guess I'll just have to do my best not to embarrass you for the time being."

"Embarrass me? Please. It's not like I'm ashamed of you or anything like that. So, do your worst!" Angela teased.

"Haha, be careful what you wish for!"

The pair eventually passed by Lena as they made their way to Angela's quarters. The young Brit smiled and waved, and Angela smiled back with a wink, signaling to her that she'd succeeded. Lena breathed a quick sigh of relief, grateful the two of them had apparently worked everything out.

When they'd finally arrived at their destination, a quick swipe of the doctor's keycard granted them access.

"Guess I'll have to start unpacking everything soon," the blonde declared as she stepped through the doorway.

"You know, Ange, if you really don’t want to stay here, I could go with you," Hana offered. "I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to be here against your will."

"You're not," Angela assured her. "I meant what I said about continuing my research, and my hope is that Overwatch will be good for you too. Although the legality of the organization is still a bit questionable, if we don't repeat the mistakes made before and it's able to gain back its former prestige, you’ll have one hell of a résumé to show off."  
Overwatch had in fact come a long way in the months following the recall. Most world governments were quite spooked by the recent surge in Talon activity, and becoming desperate for a solution to inhibit the terrorist organization from causing any further mayhem. Coupled with rising tensions among omnics and humans, there was good reason to turn a blind eye to the actions of the reformed Overwatch. Their new missions so far had been mostly successful, and public opinion was beginning to shift back in their favor. It was likely just a matter of time before the Petras Act would be officially repealed.  
"I know a lot of people already already look up to you, but..." Angela continued before Hana interrupted.

"Well, people thinking you're some kind of superhero is a bit overrated if you ask me. I mean, it's great saving people and stuff, but I'm not in it for the glory. I just like a good challenge, which is why I treat everything like it's a video game because that's all that's ever really made sense to me."

"You must have a pretty low opinion of me then, considering how much of noob I am."

"Are you kidding me? You're like... my favorite person in the whole fucking world! Don't worry, I'm ready to start living in co-op mode now."

Angela was flattered but didn't completely understand that last part. "I'm not quite sure what co-op mode is, but..."

"Basically," Hana interrupted, "it means if my life is a game then you're my player 2, and... I love you," she confessed as she wrapped her arms around Angela and pulled her in for another kiss.

"I love you too," Angela confessed back after their lips parted. "How 'bout that shower then?" she asked with a smirk, having in mind bigger plans than just getting cleaned up.

"Oh yeah!" Hana chuckled, having gotten distracted for a moment that she was still standing there in her cold, soggy plug suit. "I almost forgot what we were doing."

"It’ll take me a minute or two to get out of the Valkyrie Suit," Angela explained. "Why don’t you go ahead and get the water nice and hot for me? I’ll meet you in there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter yes, but I'm ending it here because the next bit is going to get pretty juicy and I plan on changing the rating to accommodate some adult material ;)  
> So... if you're under 18 or don't wish to view explicit content this is where this fic should end. Otherwise, feel free to continue and glhf!


End file.
